disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Austin
"Austin & Ally Glee Club Mash Up" is the 14th song on the Disney Channel Play It Loud soundtrack. The song is performed by all four main cast members (Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, & Calum Worthy). Lyrics Laura: There's no way I can make it without ya Do it without ya Be here without ya Ross: It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know Ross & Laura: I-I-I-I own this dream Cause I-I-I-I got you with me Ross: Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel! (Transitions to Can You Feel IT) All: Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Turn it up, up, up Can you feel it Feel it, feel it (Transitions to A Billion Hits) Laura:: Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Who-o-o-ah That's what I'm gonna get Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it Overload the internet A billion hits is what I'll get (Transitions to Illusion) Ross: Step right up on the stage Free yourself from the cage Pick a card and guess it girl Here’s a lesson, girl It's just an illusion (Transitions to I Got That Rock And Roll) Raini: I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-oll Yeah, yeah I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol Yeah, yeah C'mon and dance to my flo-o-ow Yeah, yeah 'Cause I got What I got Don't you know I got that rock n' roll (Transitions to Heard It on the Radio and Na Na Na (The Summer Song)) All: Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh Oh oh oh (Na, na, na, na) Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na) Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah) Oh, oh, oh (Transitions to Finally Me) Calum: I'm finally me Got everything I need What you get is what you see, I, I, I'm finally me And I've never felt so free There's no one else that I'm trying to be I'm finally me (Transitions to Not a Love Song and Heart Beat) All: Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay) It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah) (Transitions to Steal Your Heart) Ross: Call me criminal I won't deny you make me want it all, Everything you are So lock it up Go on and try it No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart (Transitions to Don't Look Down) All: Don't look down, down, down, down Sunhee: (singing in Korean) Alaeleul boji mal, mal, mal, mal (Down, Down, Down, Down) (Transitions to Can't Do It Without You) All: Ohhhhh There's no way I can make it without you Do it without you Be here without you It's no fun when you're doing it solo With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know Ahhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be here without you) Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) Be here without you, out you, out you Yeah! Trivia *This is the first ever mash up on Austin & Ally and the first ever a cappella song. *This is the first actual song on Austin & Ally that was sung by the entire cast. *This is the first song to feature Korean lyrics. *This is the only song on the Disney's Play It Loud with the full main cast of a Disney Channel TV show. *In the episode, Austin and Ally fight over how they want to run the club. Austin wants to sing more upbeat songs and add more of a rhythm to them, along with some dancing. Ally wants to stick to the classics. The two are eventually kicked out of the glee club for fighting too much. But once Dez takes over and ruins The B-Sharps, the two make up and rejoin the glee club. In the end of the episode, they sung this a cappella mash up featuring over 10 songs by Austin and Ally. *They recorded this live while performing it for the episode. Category:Songs Category:Austin and Ally Category:Music Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Ross Lynch Category:Laura Marano Category:Raini Rodriguez Category:Calum Worthy